


Picnic

by EZM2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Steve finally works up the courage to ask Bruce out.





	Picnic

*Tap. Tap. Tap.*

Bruce's head snapped up, towards the noise, to see Steve gently knocking on the frame of his open lab door.

"Hey, Cap." He greeted, smiling a little.

"Did you need something?" He asked helpfully. Steve just blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, leaning up against the door frame he had just knocked on.

The blonde cleared his throat trying to will the words to come out like he wanted but they just refused to do so, causing him to just sigh and run a frustrate hand down his face.

Bruce arched a curious eyebrow, waiting on the man to get his thoughts together as he scanned a paper he had in his hands and began busying himself with what he was working on while he waited.

Steve sighed and decided to just spit it out, consequences be damned, "Will you go out with me?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, Steve," Bruce answered absentmindedly, not even looking up from what he was doing. The blonde went slack-jawed.

"What?" He asked, confused. He hadn't expected him to agree so easily.

"Sure, I'll go out with you, do you need to go get some groceries or something?" the doctor asked as he continued to bustle around his lab, trying to get everything into order before he left.

Steve chuckled softly at his friend's misunderstanding as he walked over and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder, causing the man to stop abruptly at the intrusion on his space, shying away slightly and looking up at the man in front of him.

"Wha…What?" He managed to get out and blush at their closeness. _'That's better, now that is the reaction I was expecting out of him'_ Steve thought as he looked down at the doctor as he cleared his throat to attempt to try again.

"Will you _go out_ with me?" he tried again, with the same reaction as Banner scrunched his face up slightly.

"I already told you I would, Steve." He reiterated, confused. Steve sighed and shook his head, he was going to have to be blunt if he was going to get his point across.

"I want you to go on a date with me." He cleared up all the misunderstandings he presumed by the slight blush that dusted the shorter man's cheeks and how he was standing slack-jawed.

"You…want to…what?" He asked incredulously, pulling a face. _'This isn't computing well; did I break Banner?'_ The Captain mused to himself which caused him to snort out loud.

"You. Me. A Date. Together." He tried for the third time, this was just amusing by now.

Bruce backed away slightly and pulled his glasses off his face and ran a hand down it in exasperation.

" _Why?"_ he finally said. "Why would you want to go on a date with…. _me?"_ He clarified his question, almost squeaking at the end and the blonde just rolled his eyes.

"Because I like you." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, causing the doctor to go even redder.

"So, yes or no?" He asked, letting his hopefulness seep into the question, causing Bruce to bite his lip and debate his answer briefly.

"I suppose so." He finally answered and was greeted by Steve's 1,000-watt smile.

"Great! Let's go!" He said excitedly as he grabbed Bruce's hand and started pulling him toward the door.

"What?" _Now_?" He asked, confused, allowing himself to be dragged out the door.

"Yes, Now. I have a picnic for us." Steve explained, heading over to his motorcycle that was parked outside of Avenger Tower, but Bruce stopped a few feet back and just stared at the contraption in front of him.

Steve gave him a puzzled look and followed his line of sight, understanding what the problem was.

"We can take one of Ton's cars." Steve offered "I'm sure he won't mind." He assured Bruce who in turn shook his head.

"I want to try it." He said in his normal low tone that Steve loved, the man could calm him very easily, although the Doctor was probably oblivious to this effect that he has on the star-spangled man.

The entire ride Bruce held tight to Steve's waist, which let's face it was what Steve wanted. It was a quick ride out of the city and into the country where they could enjoy their picnic in private, without anyone interrupting them. Steve knew how Bruce was about large crowds of people and he himself was a very private person.

The climbed off the bike, Steve returning his hand to hold the other man's as they walked a little bit to find a good place. Once they decided on a shady spot they began setting up the blanket and getting the food out.

Steve had brought chips, strawberries, grapes and had made sandwiches, potato salad, and a fruit salad along with some pudding for dessert, he really outdid himself trying his best to impress Bruce who was already just impressed to be out on a date with a man he had had feelings for the longest time for.

The men ate in relative silence, both being naturally shy people, but Bruce couldn't handle it anymore, he broke the silence.

"Why did you want _me_ to come? Of all people." The man asked, quietly and didn't meet Steve's gaze.

The blonde bit his lip, trying to decide, he didn't want to scare his friend off. Sighing, he made his decision and leaned over, putting his thumb under Bruce's and tipped his head so that he had no choice but to meet the sky-blue gaze.

Bruce's breath caught in his throat as Steve stopped millimeters from his lips and looked into his eyes to find permission to proceed. Bruce had never tried to convey so many "Yes'" into one look but apparently, he succeeded because Steve closed the final distance between them, connecting their lips in a soft sweet kiss.

That answer would have to do for now.


End file.
